Sandy Love!
by Final Death
Summary: Temari meets a mysteroius man while running for her life from missing Nin. TemariXGaara Lemon, strong language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New Fic

**A/N: New Fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Sandy love!**

Temari looked up and over the rubble that she was currently hiding behind. Her enemy was close and she knew it. This was her first A-ranked mission and if it carried on at the rate it was going at, it would be her last. The information had been outdated and the rebel forces had grown in both strength and numbers since the last attempt had been made to finish off there destructive rampages.

Temari had just turned nineteen and had received her first A-rank mission as a gift from her father. The missions had seemed simple enough track down the last remaining rebels and stop them by any means necessary. The reports had stated that they where low on soldiers, ten at the most and badly wounded. Five shinobi had set out on this mission and now only one stood alive…barely, but still alive.

Three of Temari's closest friends had died on this mission including the man she had slowly started falling in love with over the last two years. She couldn't even say his name anymore. The man she loved who had died protecting her from a back attack was dead and she couldn't even shed a tear for him. She felt a few tears trying to escape her eyes, but held back.

She slowly looked over at the three men that were knocking over tables and chairs while looking for her. They had made it painfully clear what they had intended to do with her and it made her cringe at the thought. She knew reinforcements would be here soon, but feared that soon wouldn't be soon enough. She quickly moved to another place for better cover, holding her arm as she moved. Her arm had been impaled by several kunai and daggers, one even succeeded in hitting her just above the right breast.

She knew she just had to hold out a little longer, but also couldn't help wonder if she could make it on her own. She carefully opened her pouch that was connected to her left leg and scanned through the supplies. She had three kunai, one ninja star, some wire and a small med kit. Her odds where looking bad, but Temari knew that if she could just keep them busy enough till reinforcements arrived she'd be okay. She carefully tied one end of the wire to the leg of a chair and the other end to the leg of a half broken table.

The image made her mind wonder to this place she had ended up in while running for her life from the bastards. This really was a wasteland. The streets where littered with nothing, but half rotten animals and odd pieces of rock. The buildings where in worse shape chunks where missing from the walls, tables and chairs where everywhere, there where even a few rotting corpses among the remains of what appeared to be food. It was hell, worse than hell and what made things worse is it was in the middle of nowhere in the desert.

Temari had lived in the desert her entire life and was used to the extreme heats, but this place was not normal the heat was unbearable and it was completely bare of any life, or even the slightest breeze. Breeze…that reminded Temari of her birthday, it had been extremely windy as usual, it was always windy on her birthday, but this year her father had given her a beautiful new giant fan, but now it was gone along with everything else they had brought along for the mission. She finished setting the trap and made her way further to set up the last one with the last of her equipment.

She quickly glanced over the giant piece of rubble she was hiding behind to find the exact location of her tormentors. She looked at her hand and gripped the kunai harder. She would rather kill herself than become there sex slave. She took the bandages and wrapped them around her bloody arm as best she could before making her way to hide behind a small steel plate. This also made her wonder just what exactly this town was before it was destroyed, there where strange steel pipes and plates lying almost everywhere.

Temari carefully looked through a scrape that was across the steel plate and saw her targets. They where so close to her trap just a bit more and then it happened the snapping sound could clearly be heard as the man stood on the wire and a kunai got launched at his heart. Just before it hit a screeching sound was heard before the kunai hit the ground.

"HAHAHAHA! Is that the best you can do you little whore!" The man shouted as he picked up the kunai and threw it straight at Temari. The kunai stopped right next to Temari's face as it got stuck in the grooves of the plate.

Temari's eyes widened as she saw the tip of the kunai pointing at her. She immediately jumped back and ran from the crazy men.

One of the smaller enemies moved to chase her, but was stopped by the oversized brute.

"Let her run I like it when they run!" He shouted loud enough so that Temari could hear.

Temari could feel those same tears threatening to escape again, but this time it wasn't over the loss of her friends or her lover now it was in fear of these men that where chasing her. She heard the man yelling at her as she made her way across the desolate street to find a new place to hide. She stopped and hid behind a broken wall panting slightly as she felt the exhaustion of the last day catch up to her.

Her mind once again wandered to the days events. She had arrived at the designated area where the rebels where rumoured to be to find nothing, but a barren wasteland of death. The smell of rotting flesh and blood was so thick that Temari felt sick. They made there way through the town looking for survivors, but found none. As they where about to leave they found a small girl, who couldn't have been older than ten. She was badly beaten and bloody, her clothes where ripped apart and her face was stained with dried tears.

Temari felt so many different emotions when she looked at the poor girl. The girl was still alive and whimpering slightly. Temari tried to lift the girl, but soon found out that both her legs and arms had been completely smashed. Some of her ribs where broken and she was clearly struggling to breath. Temari felt her heartbreak as she reached for a kunai. She bought it to the girl's neck and in one swift motion put the little girl out of her misery. Temari gave the little girl a proper funeral before they headed out to find the monsters that could do such a thing.

Late that night they had come by there camp and where shocked to find over a hundred men drinking while screams came from there tents of innocent woman being raped. They immediately attempted to pull back, but before they got the chance they where ambushed. They fought desperately to survive the gruesome battle, but only exceeded in escaping with two members. Temari and her lover hid silently behind a rock as they waited for an opportunity to escape.

They both soon realised that escaping from this was impossible and awaited there death, when suddenly Temari's lover ran out, his whole body tapped with explosive tags. He knowingly ran to his own death for the sake of Temari's life and made damn sure to take most of the bastards with him. Temari still isn't sure how many people he killed with that suicidal bombing, but honestly didn't care. He had given his life for hers and that's all that mattered.

She somehow managed to get away from the rebels, but soon realised that she was been followed by three of them. She would have fought them, but even she knew that she was to badly injured to win. She kept running until she came to this god forsaken town. It was completely barren and reeked of death, but she needed somewhere to hide and catch her breath.

She had hide and now even tried to set a trap against them, but they proved far more skilled than she had thought and now here she was hiding behind the little remains of what seemed to be a bakery. The huge steel ovens made her start thinking again what this town could have been. It wasn't on any map they had and it didn't look like anyone inhabited this area.

Her thoughts where interrupted by the sounds of steps approaching her. She felt like the tears where finally going to escape her eyes as the steps got louder and louder.

"Ah what you doing behind this ugly wall come out and play?" The man said in an evil twisted voice.

Temari gasped as she felt his hand grip around her arm and pull her up. She opened her eyes and found her self dangling in the air as the men smirked at her.

"Hmmm…she's a real beauty; let's see what she looks like with out that jacket, eh?" The brute said as his free hand ripped her jacket apart revealing her large breasts. Temari felt the tears finally leave her eyes as the man roughly groped her. Her body felt limp and wouldn't move, as much as she had wanted it to it just wouldn't.

The man laughed out loudly his disgusting breath running over her face. She felt sick again, but finally managed to move her hand again. She moved her hand behind her back and drew her kunai. She moved as quickly as her body would allow her, the kunai directed straight at her own throat.

She closed her eyes in preparation for her own death, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw the man smirking at her again as he held her hand in his.

"Now, now. That wouldn't do…how am I supposed to hear you scream if you're dead?" the man said as he violently threw her down at the ground. Temari cried in pain as her back hit the ground.

The man looked at her with an evil grin on his face.

"So boys…who goes first?" He said never losing eye contact with Temari as he said the words. Temari could hear the ugly laughs coming from the men in the back as they both chanted for the huge brute to have his way with her.

Temari's was crying uncontrollably now, it was as if all the tears for her comrades, her lover and herself where finally being set free. The brute bent over Temari and tore the remainder of her clothes of leaving her in nothing, but the scraps that he was to lazy to completely remove.

She knew what was about to happen to her and knew that she couldn't stop it and also knew the reinforcements wouldn't find her in time. It was over. She was going to die today, the day after her nineteenth birthday. For the first time in her life she wished that she had never turned nineteen, if she could just go back she would never be self centred and stubborn and accept an A-rank mission because she wants to prove herself.

She would rather have died with him than be here right now.

The man looked down at her as he undid his pants, letting them fall to the ground. He was grinning as he made his way towards her.

Temari closed her eyes and wished that they would just do what they wanted to do so that they could just kill her and put her out of her misery like she did for that sweet little girl earlier that day.

Temari waited for the pain and torture to come, but when it didn't she was confused. She opened her eyes to find nothing, but darkness. She looked around and found that everything was black and nothing else. There was no sounds, no light and that sickening smell was finally gone.

"Am I dead?" Temari asked herself as she looked around the darkness.

She smiled and suddenly broke out in tears of joy. She was happy…so happy that she didn't experience the pain, that she didn't feel her life leave her. She wondered about this, why and how come. Surely that sick man wouldn't have let her pass out and even if she did he would keep her for his sick amusement, but here she was in complete nothingness. The pain was gone and she felt safe, safer than she had felt in a long time.

She smiled and accepted that she was finally dead and free from all the pain that her life had brought her. Suddenly she heard screaming and almost immediately the smell of blood and death came rushing back to her. Everything had returned the pain in her arm, the sounds of screams and the sickening smell of that man on her torn clothes.

But the darkness was still there and it wasn't leaving. She reached out and her hand touched something. It felt hard and rough and hurt. She pulled her hand back and found that it was bleeding. Her hand looked like it had been terribly scratched against a hard rock or something and it scared her.

Where was she? She was alive, but trapped in a hard dome of god knows what and what about the screams. Who was that? Was it the enemy screaming, did reinforcements arrive and save her. No that's impossible she was completely alone with those three bastards, she would know if there was anyone else around. Wouldn't she?

Once again her thoughts where interrupted as the dome around her started to crumble. She could hear the rustling sound of sand spinning and then she was free. She looked around there in the distance where three mangled corpse now laid. But these where fresh the blood could still be seen leaving there bodies, but what surprised Temari the most was that these where the bodies of the men that where just about to rape her.

Once again tears left her eyes, but this time they where tears of relief.

When Temari settled down enough she realised that she wasn't alone. She looked up and her eyes fell onto what seemed to be a young male. She immediately wrapped herself with what little clothe there was and hid her body from the possible new threat. She looked over at him; his whole body was covered in black leather. His legs where surrounded by chains and metal studs that covered the leather. His arms where bare except for the odd wrapping of leather around his left arm. His chest was also covered in chains and studs. What had caught Temari's attention was his pale skin, most who lived in the desert where rather tanned, but her this young man was almost as white as ghost.

She continued her search of the stranger until her eyes found his, they where green and almost the complete opposite to his fiery red hair, but what caught her attention was the dark outline that surrounded his eyes. She found him scary and intimidating, but also…kinda hot. She buried that thought away as she realise that he was turning around to leave.

"D-did you s-save me?" She asked in a weak timid voice.

The mysterious man turned and looked at her for a few seconds before simply nodding. He still didn't say anything as he looked at her and Temari found his cold attitude even scarier than that of the men that had tried to help her.

"Thank you…I owe you my life." Temari said in gratitude to her savour. The young man said nothing and just looked at her before shaking his head. He turned to leave again and Temari felt rejected and angry.

"Why don't you say anything!?" She shouted out without realising that she had shouted. Before she could apologise a huge tidal wave of sand come out of no where and was just about to crush her before it suddenly stopped, just in front of her. The sand fell to the ground and disappeared.

Temari was shaking in fear from the man that had almost killed her in a blinked of an eye, the same man that had just saved.

"I-I'm s-sorry…what's your name?" she asked cautiously.

He looked at her for a few seconds like she was crazy, "I don't have a name." came the cold reply.

His deep voice sent shivers down Temari's spine, all fear of the mysterious man was no gone from her mind. She wanted to know more about him and most importantly wanted to know who he was. She couldn't conceive what he meant when he said he didn't have a name. How could someone not have a name, it was just not possible.

"Then what must I call you?" She asked looking directly at him. For the first time she noticed that his expression hadn't changed once since she had first seen him. His face looked emotionless and his eyes looked dead. She opened her mouth again to speak, but closed it as the first breeze that night past through this crappy town. His hair swayed and Temari's eyes widened as she say a big red tattoo kanji on his forehead.

The kanji meant love.

"I'll call you Gaara" she said suddenly. After she realised what she said she quickly put her hand over her mouth. She had no idea why she had just called this strange man Gaara, the name of her younger brother that had died along with her mother during childbirth. She could still remember her mom saying that she was going to name her new son Gaara and ever since Temari had found out that her mother had died and her little brother had died she vowed to name her first born son Gaara.

He looked at her for a while before saying his new name softly then his mouth moved slightly into a weird smirk. It only lasted a second before he said his new name out loud for the first time. The name made Temari shiver as memories of her mother popped back into her head, memories of her deceased mother. He suddenly turned around and threw a huge leather jacket at her before disappearing in a swirl of sand.

Temari unconsciously reached out to the spot where he was just standing and clenched her fists closed. Her saviour had just left her alone in the middle of the desert.

"Temari! Are you alright?" A voice shouted out.

Temari turned around and saw her brother Kankuro and twelve shinobi closing in on her location.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Kankuro said as he panted slightly from all the running. He saw her tattered clothes and his eyes widened in shock.

"Don't worry I'm alright…he never touched me." Temari said softly. Kankuro sighed in relief as he looked over at the three destroyed corpses.

"Are there any survivors other than you?" Kankuro asked as he knelt down next to his sister. Temari shook her head as she looked at her younger brother.

"We must finish the mission, those bastards must die!" Temari shouted out loud suddenly. Kankuro nodded and got up ordering them to follow Temari to the rebels camp.

Temari got up slowly and looked at the spot where the newly named Gaara had been standing. She made her way over to the exact spot and ran her hand on the ground before she slowly lifted up some of the sand. She took her empty medicine bottle and placed the golden sand in there before nodding to Kankuro and leading the way.

**(Back in Village)**

Temari stared up at the ceiling as she thought about the horrible mission. She had lost the love of her life and it hurt, but surprisingly her mind kept jumping to the dark image of Gaara as he stood there. She would never forget the slight smile he made when she named him.

She looked over at the huge leather jacket on the chair before looking up at the beautiful crystal vile which was filled with golden sand.

"I will find you Gaara."

**A/N: That came out of nowhere I was listening to music and suddenly the idea popped into my head. ****Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for reading and please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok I'm finally updating this story. I know it's been along time and for the people that actually read this fanfic I'm sorry. I hate nothing more than an author that take forever to update and now I've done it so I apologise. Another thing, I will be spending all my time on my other fic 'Lost Hope' so it might take a while to update this again. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 2**

Kankuro could hear her. This was the third night in a row and this time he wasn't going after her. If she wanted to leave so badly he wouldn't stop her, he'd let her go this time.

Temari looked around nervously, hoping that her younger brother hadn't heard her. This was the third time and this time she was getting out even if she had to fight Kankuro to do it. She had told him about the man that had saved her life, she told her father about him and everyone else that would listen, but yet her father had forbidden her to search for him, to even see him ever again.

This resulted in her been banned from doing missions or even leaving town, but that wasn't going to stop her. It had been a week since she had returned from that terrible mission and now that her wounds where healed she was going to find him. She had tried to leave, but Kankuro had stopped her and when she had actually managed to get out the kazekage's personal guard would always stop her. She couldn't figure out what the big deal was.

She just wanted to see him again.

She wanted to see his face, find out what made him so different and most importantly why she couldn't stop thinking about him. He had even followed her into her dreams. Almost every night she was attacked by images of him, all dark and sadistic and even frightening, but something, something she couldn't explain made him intriguing. After countless hours of pondering she had came up with the only possible solution.

Mystery.

He was a complete mystery to her; everything about him couldn't be explained or defined. Sometimes she thought he wasn't real, that he was just a figment of her imagination. Something she had invented in her mind, but it wasn't possible. She had seen him, talked to him, been saved by him and even named him. She had named him, named him after her youngest brother, her dead brother, but he had smiled…sort of. He had smiled when she named him and in that second she felt something like she had never felt before.

She had to find him even if it was only for a second she needed to see him. So she would go against her father, her brother and the village if it needs be, she had to thank him.

She wanted to understand him. She wanted to understand what it was that made her so infatuated with him. Was it the way his whole body fought against itself, his bright fiery red hair seemed to fight his pure white skin, his beautiful green eyes where magnified by that dark black outline that surrounded them and most of all that kanji on his forehead seemed to be the complete opposite of the personality he portrayed.

Love.

That was what it said love. It was like that was all the love he had in him, just that small kanji on his forehead and nothing else.

He seemed dark and not very friendly at all and when he had attacked her, his eyes scared her, but yet he seemed lonely almost like he didn't know how to communicate with other people.

She would find him after all he was all she thought about these days and it was driving her crazy.

Now that she was sure that Kankuro hadn't woken up she made her way out. She knew that her father the kazekage most probably had guards watching her at this very moment, but she knew exactly how to escape. There was one way out of the village that only she knew about; it was one that had been made for her mother by the kazekage in case she should ever be in danger. Well maybe she wasn't the only one, but she was sure that her father wouldn't be guarding the exit himself.

As expected Temari soon found out that she was being tailed by two guards, but she knew that they wouldn't touch her. She had done nothing wrong she was just heading to her fathers house. Everything was going exactly like she had planned it. When she got in the house, she'd finally be free from her watchers and then she'd finally be able to go find him.

The house was quiet just as always no one ever visited, the servants left early and her father would spend most of his time in his office anyway. This made things much easier on her. She made her way down the long stairway that led to her only exit, it wasn't much further and she'd be able to start her search.

Temari reached the door that led to her freedom, but was stopped in her tracks when a familiar deep voice came from the shadows.

"So you have finally come."

"F-father!?" Temari was shocked, not only had she not even sensed him, but for him to be here was inconceivable.

"Do you honestly think you could escape? I'm the Kazekage of this land and not only that but your father." Even though he said that it meant nothing. He had never acted like a father before, but yet he had known.

"Just let me go. I have to find him."

"Why is this man so important to you, you don't even know him."

"He saved my life." Temari said angrily, trying her best to defend the man that had saved her from those terrible bastards.

"What does it matter? Return to your home immediately that's an order." His voice scared her. It was no wonder he was the Kazekage, but he was her father too and she shouldn't be so frightened of her own father.

" But-" She could hear it in her voice and she was sure he could to. The sound of tears wanting to escape her eyes.

"Guards take her away!"

Before Temari was sure what had happened she had been escorted on her home by her father's personal guards.

It was over she wouldn't find him. She wouldn't find the man that had saved her life, the man she couldn't stop thinking about.

"That's far enough I'll take her the rest of the way."

Temari was surprised by the voice she heard, it was Kankuro. The guards had left Temari and Kankuro alone and Temari couldn't help but wonder if he had been the one who had tipped there father off.

"Let's go." Kankuro said as he turned and started walking. She followed obediently, even though she was older than him, she didn't feel like using her authority right now. Her body and mind where to tired from her many failed attempts.

They walked for a few minutes until Temari realised that this was not the direction to there house and instead the way out of the village.

"Kankuro? Where are we going?" Temari asked already having an idea to where he was taking her..

"We're going nowhere. You're leaving."

"But why?"

"You want to find this man and until you do you're not going to stop trying. I'll let you go in search of this man, but once you have found him, promise me you'll return."

Temari felt overwhelmed. She had never thought Kankuro understood her so well or that he would go against his father's wishes to help her, but he did.

"Thank you, Kankuro."

He didn't say anything and instead just turned around and started heading home. Temari took one last glance at her younger brother before making her way out.

She had finally gotten out of the village, but then she realised it. Something she hadn't even thought of. Something that should've been the first thing she thought of before heading out on this search, but she hadn't.

'Where do I even start looking. He disappeared after he saved me and when reinforcements arrived they had searched the whole area and found nothing. He had completely disappeared.' Her mind rushed with thought about where to begin.

"Where are you?" Temari's said, her mind was swarming with different scenarios and places she could possible find him.

Not being completely sure where to start she went to the only place she could think of. That god forsaken wasteland. That's where he had first appeared and that's where it had all started.

She set out on her journey to find him, to find Gaara.

**(Back at the village.)**

"What do you mean you let her go?" The Kazekage was furious and Kankuro knew he wasn't going to be able to get out of this unpunished.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Temari has left the village alone before, I'm sure she can handle herself."

"That's not the point, do you have any idea what he is?"

Kankuro was confused. His father was making absolutely no sense at all.

"I don't understand?"

"If this man who your sister so carelessly named Gaara is anything like she described, then it could mean the end of the village."

"What do you mean? I don't understand he's just some stranger that saved Temari's life!"

"He's your brother! He is what killed your mother or rather the monster inside him did." his own fathers words where too much for Kankuro to believe, there was no way that any of this could be true.

"Y-you said he died…"

"I lied. Your brother was an experiment, a weapon. He was made for the sole purpose of destruction, but he was a failure. He isn't even human and now your sister has gone looking for him, it may already be too late."

"But there's the chance that he isn't the same guy right, Temari wouldn't fall in love with her own brother would she?"

The kazekage's eyes shot open from that statement. His eyes slowly closed again as he spoke his next words.

"If that's the case, then it's too late to save her…"

"What do you mean? It's not too late!"

"Listen to me Kankuro! When Gaara or rather the beast inside him feels love or even the remotes sign of it…it goes berserk. It almost destroyed half the village last time and if it wasn't for the sacrifice of your mother it would've. We couldn't kill the beast so we threw it away, in the deepest pit in the most isolated part of the desert. It was still a baby, there was no way it could have survived, but now it seems it did."

"But there's still the chance that it's not him right?"

"That tattoo that Temari told us about, the blood red one."

"Ya, what about it?"

"That's not a tattoo, but a scar. A scar your mother gave him"

**(With Temari)**

The place reeked, it was even worse than before. She felt sick to her stomach from the smell alone and the sight wasn't any better. Now that the sun was out and the dark hell was slightly light up the sight was devastating.

The corpses she had vaguely seen during her last visit where completely mangled and dried. Maggots and all other sorts of disgusting bugs had taken refuge from the heat in these lifeless burrows. Temari didn't know how much further she could go; it seemed as if the further she went the more horrid it got, but she was going to find him no matter the cost.

She opened her mouth to call for him, but stopped herself. She didn't know who else could be larking in the shadows of this place and she didn't want to give them the opportunity to ambush her.

Cautiously she made her way through the demolished town, her mind only concerned with one thing and that was Gaara.

She had to find him and this desolated place was her last hope. She had no idea where to look or even where to begin. All she did know was that he was her life now. She had run away from the village and that meant betrayal in her father's eyes and no missing nin had ever returned to the sand village and escaped the death sentence. All she could do was rely on her brother Kankuro and pray that she found him, the mysterious man that had plagued her thoughts ever since that night.

He watched her as she made her way through his home. What had she done, why had she returned here. It was unusual. Anyone that had managed to escape this hell hole he called home, never returned. It was more likely that they had erased even the slightest remnant of this place from there memory, but she was different. She had come her under the worst possible circumstances and had been attacked by disgusting insects that dared call themselves human, but he had rectified that and now they where nothing more than infested corpses.

His thoughts returned to his strange, but intriguing companion. He wasn't used to humans roaming in his home, the only time he had interacted with them was when he had kept them alive long enough to hear them speak. At first the words where foreign to him, he tried to understand, but couldn't. Even now when he understood the words, when he could talk, the lack of companionship had left him unable to communicate with humans and this made him feel uncomfortable around them. All he had was his mother…the sand that had protected him since birth.

The sound of something cracking in the distance drew all of the young mans attention, she was too loud and he could kill her in moments notice, but he didn't feel the urge too. Something about this woman made him feel, feel something he didn't even know existed in this world. He had felt emotions before and he knew what hate and anger was, the beast inside his head had made sure of that, but this urge to communicate with her, to hear her voice again was overpowering the beasts demanding need to taste her blood.

He thought about approaching her, but he felt something, was this…nervousness.

"Absurd." Without another thought he disappeared and appeared right in front of her in a golden whirl of sand.

Temari's eyes shot open as the mysterious figure appeared in front of her. It was so sudden, one second she was alone and the next he was there right in front of her. She couldn't believe it. Just then without warning he had come, but now that he was here she had no idea what to do.

Luckily for her, he spoke first and ended the long silence that had enveloped the pair.

"Explain yourself?" He said it with such conviction and seriousness, Temari almost felt obligated to answer him, but the fact that his sentence made almost no sense at all didn't help much.

Not being entirely sure how to answer his question or rather statement she said the first thing that came to mind, "I was looking for you."

Nothing could have prepared him for that, he had prided himself in being a sturdy person, an emotionless shell that didn't reveal anything except its anger and rage, but yet this statement caught him totally off guard and he was sure the look on his face was that off shock.

At a lost for words he did what he knew best, what his instincts told him to do. Making sure to look her dead in the eyes, he summoned his powerful sand to once again engulf her, but this time he only covered her legs. Slowly he made his way up her smooth, tanned legs, until he reached her knees.

Applying more pressure to her knees, he made her fall forward onto her knees and palms. She looked up at him in shock and horror. This hadn't been what she had expected at all, his eyes seemed so different from a moment ago. It was like a completely new person had taken over him, a person that frightened her.

Looking down at his captive he saw her for what she really was. Another frightened human who didn't know her place in the presence of a god such as himself. He had soon learnt of there pathetic nature, there life's where so meaningless in his eyes, he couldn't understand them and sometimes he didn't want to.

She looked up at him; her eyes pleading with him to let her go, but this only caused him to tighten the grip around her, squeezing her harder and harder. The sand moved along her skin, tearing the clothes clear from her body. Temari felt the sand start ripping her clothes off. Her stocking she had worn to protect her legs from the desert sands, but now the sand he controlled, the beautiful golden sand he used was tearing it piece by piece, leaving her legs bare and without any form of protection against the harsh sand.

Slowly the sand reached her pants and Temari once again got that feeling of dread and couldn't help, but whimper in fear as the sand slowly tore her pants to shreds. She looked down at her exposed legs, her underwear the only item of clothing left on her lower half and immediately tried to cover herself with her arms, but before she could the sand, his sand grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back, holding them up firmly.

Gaara looked down at her, her head hung, her legs where spread apart from his sand and her arms where pulled behind her back. The beast inside him was urging him to ravish her before destroying her, but Gaara held onto the little bit of sanity he had left and just watched as his sand completely demolished her white underwear. Temari felt her last piece of clothing leave her lower half. She looked up at him with teary eyes.

This had been the man that had saved her and now he was doing exactly the same thing those bastards had wanted to do in the first place.

"Please don't do this!?" she pleaded.

He ignored her and his sand started swirling even faster around her. It lunged at her chest and enveloped her body, leaving her complete trapped, by his sand. The grip tightened around her chest, tighter and tighter, until she could barely breathe. Looking up at him in one last desperate attempt to save herself she shouted out loud, "Gaara!"

He looked down at her, his head aching…his scar aching. His mind was swarmed by the images of her death, but at the same time images of her eyes. The same eyes that had looked at him so many times, showing so many different emotions that he hadn't even known existed.

His sand left her body and returned to his side, swirling around his body faster and faster, until it finally stopped and disappeared. She looked up at him in relief and gratitude, but he never changed. His eyes cold and piercing never left hers and she found herself unable to say anything.

"Leave this place immediately!" and with that he was gone, just like he had come he was gone.

She looked down at her exposed legs and covered it as best she could with her long shirt. She felt something different. He seemed different and she wanted to know.

How could he honestly expect her to leave not when she had finally found him. Slowly she made her way to where he had been standing and ran her hands along the sand at which he stood. Se lifted her hand and watched as it poured from her hand.

She closed her hand tightly until the sand stopped pouring and when she opened it again, only the purest gold sand remained…his sand. Taking as much as she could without spilling any, she poured in into a new empty vile and placed it with the one from their first meeting. She was storing every detail of him…every memory they shared.

**A/N: That's the end of chapter 2 once again sorry for the wait. I'll be posting the next chapter soon. I have grown very fond of this fic so don't worry.**

**Thanks for reading and please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again sorry for the wait.**

**Chapter 3**

She could feel his eyes watching her from the shadows. It frightened her, but at the same time it made her even more curious to find out more about him. She turned to her temporary home. An abandoned building that had some how managed to keep from crumbling to the ground. After carefully examining every inch of it, she decided that it was safe to use. The building was small and didn't have any whole windows or half of its roof for that matter, but it gave her a wonderful view of the night sky as well as a nice breeze.

She walked back into it and sighed, another unsuccessful day had passed. She knew he was there watching her, but he never came out, never revealed himself, but every now and then she caught a glimpse of his clothes as he moved behind something or his shadow, before it too disappeared from her view. It was painfully clear that he was avoiding her, but that infuriated her to no end. She had left her home to find him, because he was all she thought about, but now after she had found him he avoided her like she was the plague.

Lying down on her make shift bed she looked out at the deserted town, hoping that she would catch a glimpse of him. But there was nothing the entire town was dead quiet, not a single sound, not a single movement, even the wind wasn't blowing and Temari knew from her lifetime in the desert that tonight was going to be one of those hellishly hot ones. She went to the bag she had packed her supplies in before setting out on her journey to find him…to find Gaara. She smiled every time she thought about that name. The name she had given him. As she opened it she sighed again, things just weren't going her way. She had barely any water left and she had finished the last of the food she had brought along in the morning.

"I guess I have to go home." She said to herself as she looked at the half filled bottle of water. Weighing her options she decided that she would wait till morning and then head home. 'For supplies and then I'm coming right back" she thought as she lay down on her makeshift bed.

She looked to her side and immediately shot out of bed. There amongst the rubble he stood, his bright eyes shining through the darkness, but he wasn't leaving. Thinking quickly Temari undid her hair band and let her hair fall loose. 'Maybe he doesn't know I can see him.' she thought.

Trying her best not to look in his direction she walked around the small building. When she was sure she was out of sight she put her plan into motion.

He stood dead still as always, he was intrigued by this mysterious woman who had come into his home. He had carefully kept watch over her since her arrival and soon come to the conclusion that she wasn't much of a threat. Her behaviour was what confused him most. Everyday she would wander around aimlessly looking for him and occasionally she would call for him by that name. He felt strange every time he heard her call for him. No one ever called out to him well, nothing but screams of fear or hatred towards him, but she called to him in a tone he never recognised.

He had seen her get up mere moments ago and take of her hair band, letting her hair fall loosely around her head and shoulders and he found himself thinking she looked better that way. She had left and then returned and now she just lay there quietly, not moving, just looking up at the sky.

He looked up at the dark sky and wondered what could be so fascinating about it that she could be so entranced with it.

Temari ran as quietly as possible to another demolished building. She could see him, he hadn't moved yet. This was her chance and she wasn't going to let it slip through her fingers. Slowly, quietly she moved closer and closer he was just an arms length away. She moved her hand cautiously towards him, but then out of nowhere there was sand…a lot of sand.

The sand so beautiful and golden suddenly scared her as it swirled around his body. She gasped as Gaara turned to her his eyes looking down at her with such hatred and anger that she couldn't keep herself from taking a step back, but before she even had the chance to steady herself she was pinned against a wall, his hand firmly clasped around her neck.

Temari was frightened she had never seen a look like this before in her life it was as if something had taken over him, something evil. She moved her hand reflectively towards his, trying to pry it off with all the strength she could muster, but it was no use with each attempt she made to free herself his grip around her neck tightened. She could hear his breathes, deep and slow, but there was something else, something more sinister.

He tightened his grip even more, how had this happened, she hadn't left the room and yet here she was against this wall with his hand around her neck. He squeezed harder. Not once in his life had he let anything sneak up on him, he was in control, he knew everything there was to know, no one had or ever would get the chance to hurt him, yet he had let her get so close to him.

He felt his head stinging, begging for her blood to be shed all over this wall, to have her scream in agony as he rip her apart limb by limb. Maybe that would set his mind at ease. She would never get the chance to hurt him then.

_Do it._

'No she's weak, she useless…not a threat…not a threat. She can't hurt me, nothing can hurt me.'

_Kill her._

'No! She's weak, pathetic, she could never harm me.'

_Do it! KILL HER!_

Temari tried to say something to get him to let go, but it wouldn't come, the words she so desperately needed to say. She wasn't sure if it was because of the ever tightening grip around her neck or the man she was looking at. His eyes had darkened his lips where bent upwards in the most terrifying smirk she had ever seen and that sand, that beautiful golden sand was creeping up her legs ever so slowly.

She remembered the last time his sand had crept up her legs, slowly ripping off everything from the waist down. But this was different, this time the sand moved faster than before, squeezing down hard and cutting her skin as it made its way up her legs.

She felt her lungs aching for air as he squeezed even more, she was sure this was the end. She had found him and now he would kill her. Her vision darkened this was the end.

He watched her eyes lids fall shut her struggling hands fall limply to her side. Slowly her lips moved and a quiet sound passed through her lips. His eyes shot open and he immediately let her go. She fell to the ground with a loud thump, her body completely limp…lifeless. His sand left her body and pool around his.

He grabbed his head it hurt, it craved her blood, but he didn't want to kill her, not yet. He was confused. He had easily killed hundreds of people just because they had crossed paths with him, he had slaughtered hundreds of men that had tried to hurt him, attack him, but she had come into his home along with three vile beings and he had saved her. He even let her live, but then she came again, he let her live again and told her to leave, but she hadn't. She had stayed. Day after day calling him, looking for him and everyday he would avoid her. He never avoided anyone, they avoided him and they feared him, that's what his mother had taught him.

_Make them fear you! Kill them!_

She had been with him always, protecting him from harm. She had always been right, he had never argued, he had never thought twice about an order she had given him, but now he had. He had let her go let her hold onto her life for a little longer…why?

He looked at her the only sign she was still alive being her chest as it slowly moved up and down, he should kill her…no he must kill her. She has disrupted his life too much, she has made him weak, and he wasn't weak. He lifted his hand and watched as her body got lifted into the air, his sand once again wrapping around her as she ascended into the air.

"Gaara." He closed his eyes the sudden memory of a few moments ago repeating itself in his head, she had called his name again, the name she had given him. That was the only reason he had let her throat go that is why he hadn't killed her.

Temari eyes opened slowly, she felt comfortable. She got up and looked around. She was in her room on her makeshift bed in her makeshift room. Had any of that really happened? She tried to get out of bed, but her legs hurt. She looked down at her aching legs to find them full of small cuts and scrapes. Lifting her hand and touched her neck, she winced at the pain that shot through her body as she touched the swollen flesh. She fell back onto the bed her whole body suddenly ached, it was almost unbearable, but she smiled.

He had heard her, he had let her live and that's all that mattered. She looked around the room and noticed the half empty bottle of water standing on top of the small table she had found and remembered that she would have to return home soon to replenish her supplies, but she didn't want too. She had finally made progress with him even if it wasn't what she had planned it was progress none the less. She would decide in the morning, right now she needed sleep.

Morning came sooner than she had expected, but that wasn't the only thing that had appeared. Next to her still half filled bottle of water was food and a lot of it. She got out of bed and almost raced over to the food. It was all staple, bread and the sort with a few fruits that where rare and almost impossible to get a hold of in the desert. Along with that her other four bottles of water had been filled to the brim with crystal clear water. She lunged at the food grabbing as much as she could and stuffing it down her throat. She hadn't eaten since the day before and that had been so little that she really doubted that she would be able last longer, she was so hungry. She choked as the bread went down her throat; it still hurt because of him, because of what he had done.

'Gaara' she thought as she looked out the window.

It had to be him no one else had come through this town since she had arrived a week ago and now here was a sudden abundance of food right in front of her. It didn't make sense it had to be him. Putting the bread she had been devouring down she raced out side hoping against all hopes that he was there, that he hadn't left her, but there was nothing. It was exactly the same as every other morning. He was still hiding, but now she could stay. She didn't have a reason to leave. If she used it all sparingly it could last for another four days at least. That would give her enough time to see him again.

This time she would talk to him no matter what.

**A/N: That's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hmmmm I wonder if anyone is even going to read this. I do realize that it has been a long long time since I have updated any of my stories, but here it is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 4**

It was surprisingly cold, something people who lived in the desert rarely experienced. Looking up into the darkened sky Temari instantly knew that there would be a thunder storm. Being the desert it rarely rained, but when it did it was gruesome.

Temari didn't like thunder much at the moment, she wasn't scared of thunder per say, but walking in an abandoned town where the buildings where barely sturdy enough to withstand a strong wind. Looking for him would be out of the question.

Temari scoffed as she thought of him. He was really starting to get to her. She had been looking for him for a while, but every time she thought she was making progress he did a disappearing act. Yet still no matter how much he annoyed her he intrigued her even more.

He was really different to anyone she had ever encountered before. He barely spoke and when he did he barely said much. He saved her life, but was willing to end it a second later. He literally held her life in his hand, but always gave it back. He gave her food and water to keep her here, but never showed himself or approached her for a conversation.

It started. Temari moved everything into the corner of the room that still had a roof. The rain was pouring down heavily, with a loud bang of lightning every now and then. She could hear the sound of stone crashing as the surrounding buildings crumbled under the sheer weight of the water. The same water she was quickly collecting in her water bottles.

A shiver ran through her body. It was cold, too cold. Thanks to Gaara she didn't really have much clothing to cover herself in and the hole in the roof allowed stray droplets to hit her left side. She tried covering herself with what little clothe she had the thin blanket ninja's brought along on missions meant to keep one cool in the warm desert no helping in this torturously cold weather.

As if naturally her mind wondered to Gaara. She had been searching for over a week now. She had searched very inch of this rotting town, which stench had been multiplied by ten from the rain water, but she never found him or anything that resembled his 'home'.

Temari thought about the word home. Home for her meant family, the sand village, her life as a ninja the place she would return if her father let her. But what was it to him, a man that lived alone in the desert, miles away from any civilization. Surely he had family of some sort. He couldn't very well raise himself could he? These types of thoughts plagued her mind day in and day out.

Temari sighed, she craved human companionship. Being the Kazekage's daughter meant that she was always surrounded by guards and as much as she had wanted to be alone those times, she now longed for it. To hear her brother's voice, her fathers scolding even the constant nagging of her maids, who insisted she be more ladylike. Not that being ladylike mattered much to a shinobi.

A sudden loud bang of lighting was heard and Temari caught a glimpse of the bright flash of light as it hit the building right next to hers. She watched almost in slow motion as the walls exploded and then turn into little specs of dust and crumble away.

She was thankful for choosing this small rounded building, being small it was much more sturdy than the others and although she knew this, fear continued to sneak up on her. For the second time in her life she wasn't sure if she would survive the night. If the lighting didn't get her, she would surely die from hyperthermia. Another bolt of lightning hit, but this time mere feet from her, hitting the entrance to her small 'home' blocking off the only exit with a giant pieces of hard stone.

This is when Temari really started to panic. The entrance was sealed shut and the lightning had now hit a few inches away from her, but that wasn't what had caused the most panic.

She was trapped.

The water was running in from the whole in the roof that had been made even bigger, by the lightning strike. And the only exit in the room was now blocked off. Temari cursed having chosen a building with no windows. Grabbing as much stuff as she could carry she jumped of the make-shift bed and headed to the wall. Gathering chakra in her hands and legs she started climbing up the rough wall. It was much harder with the rain water making the surface slippery. But soon she made it. Grabbing onto the ledge with one hand she pulled herself up.

Temari looked over the ledge as another bolt hit the remainder of the roof causing the ledge she hung from to give out under her weight. She fell into the water her back scraping along a jaggered chunk of stone and she couldn't help but yell out in pain. Gathering all the strength she could she picked herself up, the water already as high as her knees. She needed to get out and fast. Using the rock that had just injured her back she slowly and carefully pulled herself over the remains of the wall. Using the remainder of her strength she lunged herself over the wall and fell to the ground making a rather large splash as she landed in the watery mud. She had to get to shelter and out of this rain if she had any hope of surviving this night.

Giving her surroundings a quick scan she found the only safe place available. She inched over to it, the pain in her back forgotten as she fights against the rain hitting her body like sharp needles.

The pain stopped as the rain was pushed aside and two leather covered legs appeared in front of her. And at that moment Temari knew she was safe.

She opened her eyes and grimaced from the pain. It was so bright. Slowly allowing her eyes to adjust to the light she was shocked by what she saw.

A room, but not just any room a beautiful room. It looked like it belonged to royalty. The walls where high and covered in pure white paint with gold curtains hanging over windowless walls. She herself was a top a massive white bed, the clothe soft to the touch something you don't find in this dry desert. There where chairs, tables, lanterns even a fireplace. This room stood on par with that of her fathers.

"Gaara?" Temari asked knowing he was here. It had to be him. He had saved her once again. Something that stood only on par with the amount of times he had tried to kill her.

Temari lifted the heavy covers that lay a top her only to find herself naked underneath it. Her face flushed red as the horror that he had undressed hit her. She covered herself immediately looking around the house for her clothing.

Her eyes found them by the fireplace; she looked around the room he wasn't here. Quickly getting out of bed she rushed over to the fireplace only one thought on her mind. She reached her clothing but soon realized that there was only her shirt. She was confused, but put the shirt on none the less.

'The rest was damaged. I destroyed it." Temari shot around to face him, the shock obviously written on her face. 'Did he just say he destroyed my only pair of clothing?' she thought to herself as she pulled the shirt lower to cover her most private place.

Temari wasn't exactly sure what to say. She was livid at what he had done, but thankful to him for saving her again even though she wouldn't admit that she needed saving.

"Where are we?" Temari asked deciding to rather find out more about this bizarre location.

"Home." One word. Temari looked around. She had being wondering about where he would live. He had to be a prince of some sort by what she could see.

"Uh why…" she didn't even have time to finish her sentence before he turned around and started to leave.

"Don't go!" Temari shouted, but he kept walking. Without a thought she ran after him and wrapped her hands around him, stopping him in his tracks.

He turned to look at her she had made it to him. She had wrapped her arms around him. She braced herself for the pain that would follow the sand that would rip her away from him. Nothing. She tightened her arms around him, the leather from his clothes rubbing against her skin.

Her whole body shook when his hand rubbed along her arm. Moving from her wrist to her shoulder. Each inch sending shivers through her body. She could feel her body reacting. She knew it was inappropriate, but this was the most human interaction she had gotten in almost two weeks. His hand reached her neck and ran along it rubbing his hand gently over her jugular. She moaned into his chest the sensations more stimulating than any sexual activity she had ever experienced.

She felt her nipples harden, that all too familiar heat between her legs driving her crazy.

"Soft." He murmured into her hair, taking a strong whiff of her scent. "Sweet"

Temari was too intoxicated with his hands. One softly tilting her head while the other snaked its way up her thigh. She felt his warm tongue reach out and lick along her neck. The sensation pushed her too far and her grip on him tightened as she moaned relentlessly into his chest. Out the corner of her eye Temari noticed they where close to the bed and pushed Gaara backwards. She landed directly on top of him.

'What am I doing? I barely know the guy. Why do I feel like this from the smallest little thing.'

She looked up at his face, emotionless. Even now in this moment he revealed nothing, but she could feel his body tense. She felt like she was seeing his human side for the first time.

Sitting up she straddled his lap, her body tingling in excitement and nervousness. She didn't know how to handle him, he was strong, dangerous, but most of all it intrigued her. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted anyone.

Mustering as much courage as she could she bent down and kissed him. His lips where hard, 'probably from all the years in this desert' she thought to herself. He didn't reply to the kiss. Rather he just laid there not moving at all. She wondered if this was the first time he had ever kissed a woman before. Feeling more confident she parted her lips and licked the edges of his mouth and soon forced her tongue in. Her tongue met his and still nothing, he didn't kiss her back. She sat up again and slowly moved her hand to his face. Making sure not to frighten him she slowly ran her fingers along his jaw bone up and down.

Temari watched his eyes close as she caressed his cheek, her own holding back tears. 'I'm giving myself to him and he doesn't even say anything or even do anything' Temari's mind was racing in thought and confusion. She was about to ask him. Did he even want her, was this just a game to him, but her eyes caught it.

Love

The Kanji on his forehead. Why was the word written on his head? Did he even understand what it meant? All these questions worried her. She moved her hand closer to his forehead running her fingers gently over the Kanji. In less than a heart beat she was pushed across the room and into the solid wall. Her already injured back protested to the sudden contact.

She fell to the ground and looked up at him. He looked hysterical. His eyes where blood shot, his mouth had returned to that evil smirk she had witnessed before. She knew this reaction by now he wasn't himself anymore. This was his other side. The one that had almost killed her twice before.

Before she could even complete her thought he was on her pulling her into the air and throwing her onto the bed. Her whole body ached, but before she even had time to adjust to it he was on top her, ripping her shirt to shreds before roughly groping at her chest.

She didn't fight him, she wouldn't. Somewhere deep in her mind she wanted him she wanted this. Even if it wasn't gentle, romantic or loving for that matter. She wanted to connect with him.

He roughly spread her legs, she was completely bare her shredded clothes not covering anything. Temari could feel his erection now free from its prison pushing up into her. She moaned loudly the mixture of pain and pleasure more stimulating than she could have imagined. He thrusted violently into her with so much force that every thrust led her closer and closer to orgasm. It was like nothing she had ever experienced. Her only other encounters being much gentler, where she was usually the aggressor.

Temari yelped as he bit down hard on her erect nipple the sudden heat from his mouth and slow grinding of his teeth a welcome change. His hand trapped her own above her head his body pressed flush against hers. She could feel the leather of his jacket pressing against her breasts, his free hand gripping her thigh holding her in place as he continued to thrust into her. She moved her hips to meet his thrust taking him all the way into her; it only took a few more thrusts until Temari felt her orgasm wash over her the sensations making her moan even louder than before. She involuntary wrapped her legs around him, holding him in place as he came inside her. She could hear him grunting and moaning and felt somewhat proud that she had brought him such relief.

Temari's legs fell limp around him. She watched him pull out of her his hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat. His face still seemed emotionless, but Temari was sure his eyes where much calmer than before.

He got up and walked to the fireplace removing his jacket, and revealing his muscular white back. His skin so white and soaked with sweat looked so beautiful against the orange light from the fireplace. Temari was sure she had never seen a sight so beautiful in her life.

She sat up wanting to say something, anything, but nothing came to mind. What did she say to him after something like this had just happened. She had made love to a man she barely knew someone who had spoken twenty words at the most to her. Someone she was sure she was falling in love with.

"You will stay here. Or I will kill you." He said those words before sitting down in front of the bright fire.

Temari was about to get up, but changed her mind. Instead she lay down and watched his arm reached and pull something from a small cabinet next to his chair.

She watched him from the bed her eyes fighting a loosing battle to stay open, she wanted to watch him even if only for a second longer.

**A/N: Okay so it finally happened. Hope that came out okay got to get into the writing thing again.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
